Tears and Tea
by Fleur the First
Summary: In which Hermione charms her desk to shoot off sparks, Ron is walking into doors, and Dobby is wonderful. Read as Ron tries to comfort Hermione in her hour of need.


Tears and Tea

***

**Author's Notes:** I wrote this quite a while ago and just stumbled upon it as I was sifting through the documents on my PC. I thought I'd post it, as I don't know when the epilogue to KTG will be out.

A note: When Hermione mentions her exams in here, she's talking about your regular run of the mill tests, but I just couldn't picture her saying anything but exam. Just thought you'd like to know. ^_~      

**Disclaimer: **For the last time, I don't own Harry Potter! You can all stop emailing me about how much you want to buy the rights.

***

"I think I'm going to die," Hermione said aloud, staring down at the parchments and books that were surrounding the immediate area, unable to think of a single coherent thought. Well, besides, 'I think I'm going to die,' that is.

          "Why is that, Hermione?" Ronald Weasley had just walked up to the table Hermione had claimed as her own, the only person to travel within three feet of it since she had charmed the structure to send warning sparks out at anybody that came to close. Ron had taken it like a man, careful to dodge the colorful bursts of magic as he made his way to Hermione's chair.

          "Ron…I have three exams tomorrow…three exams…" she dropped her head into her hands, looking terribly defeated and worn out. "And with all the research I've been doing lately on the Order of the Phoenix—she kept her voice low as she said this—not to mention getting ready for the O.W.L.s, I haven't started studying until now."

The redhead looked at the stacks of paper that were piled up high past his head, wondering how on Earth one person could write so much in such a short amount of time. It was only November, after all, and it would take a normal person a lifetime to accumulate so many notes.

          "Well, let's see, there's the Potions exam, what else is there?" Ron asked. In a moment, he'd regret it.

          "You don't know anything!" Hermione screamed. Yes, that's right, screamed.

Ron stood his ground, having heard this line twelve dozen times in the past month.

          "You forget, I have two more classes than you do! I've got massive amounts of work that have only added to the stress of finding out about this bloody Phoenix thing!" Ron looked around quickly, very relieved to see that nobody had looked the least bit interested in Hermione's declaration of the highly secret order she'd just screamed across the room.

          "Shh!" Ron attempted to calm his friend down.

          "Don't you hush me, Ron! I've got to memorize three chapters from my Arithmancy Book, and another two for Ancient Runes! I've only just started to study and if I fail any of these I'll be on probation from being a Prefect! So just…" Hermione trailed off, face red and quivering with anger. "BACK OFF!" she finally yelled.

Suddenly, she burst into tears. Large, noisy tears which everybody in the Common Room couldn't help but notice. "And all of you!" Hermione gave a death stare to whoever had looked over to witness her breakdown, "get back to your own business, or I'll take away every point you've ever won for this house!"

Everybody started chatting again, scared for their points, as well as their lives. Even Neville looked terrified, and he hadn't actually gotten _that_ many points for Gryffindor in his five-year career at Hogwarts.

Hermione was still sobbing, and Ron had no idea what to do about it. Hesitantly, he reached out and patted her back, whispering, "I'm sorry, Hermione. Really, I didn't mean to make you upset…you just looked so sad, sitting over here with all this mess," he pointed to the piles of study material. "What can I do to make it better?" Hermione continued to cry as she covered her face with her hands, not saying anything.

          'Okay…time for stage two,' Ron thought to himself. Very slowly, he stopped patting her back and took the girl in a loose hug, trying desperately to ignore the sensations that were coursing through his lanky frame. 

Over the summer Ron had dreamed about holding Hermione, literally. At one point he was in the middle of trying to kiss her when a certain Bulgarian Seeker had come by and swept her off her feet, flying her away into the sunset on a sleek Firebolt. "Oh, my love, how could I ever have thought about kissing Ron?" Hermione had told Krum. Both had laughed and pointed at the boy she'd left behind, who was trying to crawl under a boulder-sized rock.

Ron shook his head and made another hushing noise, not really sure if he was trying to calm Hermione or himself. He felt her tears against his chest; they'd soaked through and were still going strong. "What can I do to make it better?" he asked again.

In an effort to regain composure, Hermione gave way to a shuddering sigh. "I'm sorry, Ron. I didn't mean to yell at you. Not that badly, anyway." Ron smiled; she was still the same Hermione. "I should probably start studying again. Thank you." She waited for him to release her, but found to her confusion he wasn't letting go. "Erm…Ron? Ron, you have to let go now." 

          "Oh, sorry about that!" Ron jumped away from her as if she'd just been diagnosed with a case of Typhoid Fever. Both looked a little disappointed, but Ron attested the look Hermione was wearing to the meltdown she had just suffered.

          "Thanks, Ron, and don't try to make it better, I'll be fine."

  
***

An hour or so later Ron was back to wandering the halls of Hogwarts. The episode in the Common Room had left him shaken, unable to concentrate on anything around him. This was proven when he walked smack dab into a door that was being opened as he was walking by. With a loud _thump_ Ron hit the floor, wondering if he was being attacked by Death Eaters.

          "Oh bugger! Ron, are you okay, mate?" Harry Potter (not quite the Death Eater Ron had imagined) looked down at his best friend, concern evident on his face. When Ron didn't answer, Harry smacked the other boy's cheek, trying to snap him out of his daze.

          "What happened?" Ron finally asked.

Harry started to pull his ground-stricken friend back into a standing position. "Ron, do you know who I am?" he said.

But no, Ron's memory wasn't lost, nor his sense of humor. "Mummy!" he exclaimed, amused at the cross look that Harry was giving him. He was not amused, however, when Harry let go and allowed Ron to fall back to the floor with another loud _thump._

          "Alright then, son, what the hell are you doing, going around walking into doors?" Harry looked down at his fallen friend.

Ron snickered at Harry's annoyance, and then got off the ground. Again. "I could ask you what you're doing coming out of Dumbledore's office, but I suppose I won't get an answer to that either." Harry smiled and scratched behind his head.

          "Pretty much, yeah."

Ron sighed, not even bothering to pry the information out of his friend. Instead, he decided to ask for advice. "Hey, Harry?"

          "What?"

          "Has a girl ever cried to you before?"

          "I guess Fleur did, when I rescued her sister."

Ron shook his head, "No, I mean, did a girl ever need you to comfort her?"

Harry took on a look of deep concentration, "I suppose that Ginny did, in the Chamber of Secrets, during our second year."

Ron nodded, "What did you do?"

          "Just told her everything was going to be alright? Why?"

Ron started to walk down the corridor again, beckoning Harry to follow, "Hermione was a bit upset today, and took all her anger out on me."

          "Ron, her yelling at you because you dripped mud on one of her books isn't the same as having her take her anger out on you."

          "I know, I know." Ron said. "But today it's the truth."

Harry leaned over and gave Ron a pat on the back. "Well, better you than me. You're the one who likes her after all."

Ron looked aghast at Harry's accusation, "I do not!"

Harry just stared at his friend, an incredulous look on his face. 

          "Okay," Ron admitted, "so that's a bit of a lie."

          "And Snape can be a bit of pain."

Ron ignored that. "Well, let's see, when we're studying really hard—which really isn't that often—what do we need to make us feel like suicide isn't the answer?"

          "Gory stories about how teachers that are a bit of a pain should die?" said Harry.

Ron bit his lip. "That's true, but what else?" 

          "What, like caffeine?" Harry looked at Ron strangely. However, Ron did not reply, just nodded and muttered something to himself.

***

          "Oh! Harry Potter's friend has come to visit us!" Dobby the house elf was bubbling with joy at the sight of Ron, who had just entered the kitchen after tickling the pear on the portrait outside.

          "Hi, Dobby. How are you today?" Ron looked around the kitchen, feeling his bottomless stomach grumble as he did so.

Dobby beamed up at the boy, still thrilled to hear such "generous" words from anybody who would ask them—which was few, considering his reaction.

          "Dobby is wonderful, sir. He is just having a wonderful time working at Hogwarts…"

Fifteen minutes later, Dobby was still having a wonderful time at Hogwarts.

          "Er…Dobby?" Ron interrupted.

          "Yes, sir?"

Ron let out the breath he'd been holding, "I was wondering if I could get a basket with some stuff in it for my friend. She's been studying really hard and could use a break—" He hadn't even finished his sentence when three house elves came running up to him with a picnic basket brimming with goodies.

          "Wow, this is too much. Thanks, guys." Then, remembering they liked compliments, said, "It's probably delicious." All the house elves smiled to themselves and whispered about what a nice boy they had visiting them. 

When Ron got back to the portrait of the Fat Lady he examined the contents of the booty he'd managed to secure. A huge thermos that smelled of herbal tea, along with two cups and saucers were nestled in some napkins, as well as a few scones and muffins. 

          "Those look tasty!" the Fad Lady proclaimed.

          "Thanks, Goobernickle." The secret door swung open to reveal the Gryffindor Common Room, Hermione and all. Nervously, Ron walked over to her table. Thankfully, it had stopped shooting sparks.

          "Hermione?" he said.

          "Go away, Ron," she grumbled. Ron wasn't deterred, however, just happy to see that she didn't break out crying.

          "I brought you a present." 

          "Ron, I don't have time for silly games!" she didn't even bother to look up. Sighing, the redhead took out a cup and saucer, then poured some of the tea into it.

          "Hope you don't mind, I didn't get milk or sugar." 

Hermione had looked up as Ron was pouring the tea, her eyes growing large and her mouth hanging open. When Ron took out a scone and buttered it for her she didn't even move to accept it, just let him put it in front of her.

          "I hope you don't mind…I just thought you could use a break, is all." Hermione's lack of response had started to frighten Ron, who thought she was angry for having been interrupted.

          "M-mind? Ron, you did all of this for me?" she finally said.

Ron blushed. "It's just some tea and scones," he mumbled.

          "No it's not. I felt terrible and you went out of your way to cheer me up. Even if you did do it at the house elves expense." 

Ron started to back up. "I'll just leave you to your work, then."

          "Wait!" Hermione jumped up and grabbed his arm. Neither realized it, but they both shivered as they touched. "Wouldn't you like to stay, perhaps we could study for Potions together?"

          "I'd like that." Ronald Weasley was astonished at himself, did he just say he wanted to stay and study for potions—that he would _like_ to?

Dear Merlin, what was the world coming to?

          "Thank you so much, Ron." Hermione stood up tiptoes to reach him, giving her friend a small kiss on the cheek. After that, they both just stared at their respective feet.

After a moment, Ron cleared his throat. "The tea is getting cold."

          "I suppose so." Hermione tugged Ron into the chair next to her own, and then pulled it in a little closer. She picked up her tea and took a sip, for the first time realizing just how magnificent Ronald Weasley could be.


End file.
